Alternate
by CobaltAC
Summary: What if Garrus was a female? Genderbender AU


**Hey, guys! I apologize for not updating in a while.**

**Again.**

**I've been busy for the past few weeks and am currently working on another chapter for my other story, "Paragons: Elysium", which will be updated during this next week, so stay tuned for that. **

**In order to keep you occupied until then, here's a little ditty I wrote for MassKink on LiveJournal. Features FemGarrus!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Normandy SR2**

**Post-Suicide Mission**

Garrus slid off Shepard's hips, landing in a heap beside her lover. The normally energetic turian woman was exhausted, panting and gasping as she recovered from her most recent climax.

Garrus looked over to her bedfellow, taking in his naked form once more. Beads of sweat clung to his toned, hairless body, making him gleam in the dim light of his quarters. His chest rose and fell, him being exhausted as well.

Shepard was the best humanity had to offer, and Garrus felt a small surge of pride at being able to make humanity's "golden boy" just as tired as herself.

His muscles were defined, making his chest and torso an intricate maze of lines, indents, and bulges. So different than what Garrus was used to, and yet so alluring.

Despite just having finished a tiring session of lovemaking, Garrus found herself fantasizing about doing things to his body. Garrus always had a bottle of turian wine stored away for special occasions. She could think of no better way to drink it than off Shepard's body.

She could just imagine letting the sweet nector splash over those rippling muscles, flowing down his body, all the way down to his….

She would lick it off, trace his toned abs with her tongue.

Suddenly, fantasizing about Shepard just wasn't enough. She needed him now. She was the huntress, he was her prey.

He was hers.

**8**

**8**

**8**

A strange trilling noise came from Shepard's right. Curiously, the marine glanced over to his lover. Garrus was lying there, eyeing him hungrily. The noise was coming from her! Garrus was _purring_!

Shepard couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping his lips. This didn't deter Garrus from her intentions.

"What's so funny?" She cooed seductively, reaching over and dragging her taloned hand across Shepard's stomach.

"I didn't know you purred." Shepard answered, very aware that Garrus's hand was slowly moving down.

Garrus purred louder.

"Does it turn you on?" She asked, her hand teasing him now, touching everywhere but where he desired.

"Yeah." Answered Shepard in a matter-of-factly tone. Soon after, he broke out into exhausted laughter, drawing a confused look from Garrus.

"I'm a goddamned xeno-freak! I get turned on by _purring_!"

Garrus responded not with words, but by gently cupping him in her roaming hand. The effect was instant, his organ growing rigid at the contact, him taking a sharp breath.

Garrus stared deeply into her human's eyes. Shepard stared back, transfixed by what he saw in her blue orbs.

He saw all the things she wished to do to him, all the depraved, deviant ideas going through her mind.

Shepard's tone dropped from disbelief to a husky rasp.

"God, if my parents can see me now." He said as Garrus pounced on him, straddling his lap. His member pushed at her dripping entrance. Garrus teased him, rocking her hips against him, but not taking him in yet.

Shepard groaned and attempted to thrust upwards into her warmth. Garrus held him down.

"Not yet." Garrus commanded, "I want to hear you beg."

Shepard was incredulous. This turian woman was purring and dominating him and it was _turning him on!_

"I don't think I'm a very good human, Garrus." Shepard said only half-jokingly.

Garrus stopped her teasing and looked down at her human captive, a new look in her eyes. She slowly leaned forward, no draped across his muscled chest, her face right up to his.

"_Oh, definitely not, my little human._"

Shepard raised one eyebrow. Garrus faltered a bit, leaning back. She glanced down at his organ, currently pressed against her.

"Okay, maybe not '_little_'."

Shepard seemed content with her response.

Garrus resumed her dominatrix session, drooping back down to look into Shepard's face once more.

"As I was saying; If anything, you're a very, very **good** human."

Shepard smirked at the compliment, leaning up slightly, his lips barely touching hers.

"I am?"

"You are." Garrus purred before shoving Shepard back down onto the mattress, "Now, _**beg**_!"

**8**

**8**

**8**

"Spirits, _**yes**_!" Garrus shrieked as the human above her drove himself into her moist depths.

They were on his bed, her on her back, desperately clinging to him, trying to force him deeper into her body. Garrus wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing them. Her arms wrapped around him, just under his arms, drawing him close. Her hands grasped at his skin, careful not to break the skin.

His hips rose and fell at a fast pace, producing moans and grunts from both participants.

"Harder!" commanded Garrus, struggling to even speak.

Shepard leaned back, though still keeping his pace thrusting. He looked down into his turian's eyes, a devious smile on his face.

"Beg."

"Please, fuck me _**harder**_!" Garrus gasped without missing a beat. At this point, she could care less about dominance. She needed him, and she needed him now.

Shepard, being the gentleman that he was, obliged the fine lady.

The marine reached up with one muscular arm and gripped the bed frame. He began to move his hips at a faster pace. Garrus's cries grew louder, the bed beginning to shake.

Shepard grunted as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the writhing turian woman beneath him. Soon, the building pleasure reached its peak.

They both came at the same time, the pleasure hitting them like a wave. The two rode it out, expressing their feelings quite vocally.

Garrus clung to her mate, using all her willpower to not bite him. Instead, she opted for burying her face in his chest, tasting him as they came down from their climax.

They stayed in that position for a moment before returning to their own sides of the bed. They lay there, gasping, exhausted.

They were spent.

A few moments passed. Garrus glanced over and was surprised to see Shepard was still hard.

"Again?" She asked, incredulously.

Shepard simply smirked at her.

_Cocky bastard_, thought Garrus.

Garrus crawled over to Shepard, this time straddling his knees. His erect organ was inches from her face. She peeled off the condom he wore. Shepard's eyebrows shot up.

"I want to try something I read about. Human males seem to enjoy it a lot." Garrus explained as she discarded the used condom.

Shepard was hesitant at first, but ultimately relented. He sighed heavily before letting his head drop back onto his pillow.

"Please, for the love of god, Garrus, _watch your teeth_."

Garrus gave an uncharacteristic giggle before her head dropped from view.

She devoured him.

"Jesus _**Christ**_!" groaned Shepard.

**8**

**8**

**8**

"You're kidding me?" laughed Shepard.

Garrus shook her head, chuckling as well.

"No, I'm not!" That's what they told me!"

The two lovers of different species sat on Shepard's bed, still naked. They had spent the last hour telling stories of their lives before the Normandy. It was… nice.

"You're parents thought our hair was a sign of authority?"

"Yes, actually. They thought most of your women, even the civilians, were authority figures."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief.

"What did they think of people who were bald?" he asked.

"Slaves." Answered Garrus.

Shepard's eyebrows shot up, causing Garrus to start laughing again. Shepard followed soon after. The laughter died down after a moment.

"So, what other rumors did they make up about humans back on Palevan?"

"There was this one about humans and your stamina in bed, but, then again, it's not a rumor if you proved them right." Garrus gestures towards Shepard.

This peaked Shepard's interest. He leaned forward slightly, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"There were sex rumors about us?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but that came later. The rumors changed as I got older and joined boot. My generation didn't fight at relay 314, so we had no reason to be angry at humans. We were young, curious, and horny. Humans were the new species everyone was buzzing about. There were bound to be 'rumors'."

"So there's a whole generation of turians who find humans sexy?" Grunted Shepard. He didn't believe it.

"Not all of them. There are still a lot of my people who would think _this_," Garrus gestured to both, "Is disgusting and wrong."

"Well, what do you think?"

Garrus looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I think that it felt too good to be wrong." She purred. "And you?"

Shepard's expression turned to that of a thinker. He looked off into space, deep in his thoughts. He stayed that way for a moment before turning his attention back to Garrus.

"I think that if Ash were still around, she'd be pissed."

**8**

**8**

**8**

**I hope that will tie you guys over for a while!**

**If you enjoyed it, leave a review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**-Harold**


End file.
